


A Nice Thought

by StainOnSociety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Flash Fic, Graphic Description, Imaginary Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainOnSociety/pseuds/StainOnSociety
Summary: When a man sees a little girl, what sort of nice thoughts go through his head?One can only guess.





	A Nice Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little flash fic I made because I couldn't get this image out of my head, but didn't want to make a whole story out of it. Hope you like it anyway!

That little tramp. I could tell from the minute I looked at her that she was trying to seduce a man for herself. That mini mynx of about 5 or 6 years old, I can remember everything about her.

Her lustrous brunette hair was tied back into a ponytail that was simply demanding to be grabbed and pulled to allow a man to plunge further into her moist depths.

Her baby-face was pristine and absolutely begging to be coated with the thick, sticky seed of a man, as she would gaze longingly at his cock, her soft tongue lolling out of her mouth anticipating the bitter fluid to splash into her open oral cavity.

Her pink top hung loosely on her shoulders, leaving enough space around her collar so that if she bent over in the right way, her flat, childish chest would be exposed, making any man long for nothing more than to rip the fabric apart to reveal her smooth young skin and her rosey nipples.

However, the sight that stuck in my brain the most was her shorts. The white fabric was tight and hugged her body inappropriately. One could clearly see the line of her underwear gripping her round little butt and the blush of the pink floral patterned panties through the back of her shorts. And from the front, in full view of anyone who looked, was her prepubescent cameltoe, parting her tender mound ever so slightly. It took all my self control to not go up to that girl, pick her up by the waist, and bury my face into her juvinile pussy.

Oh, how I wish I could have taken her home, undressed her supple body, and ran my hands up and down her slim limbs as she trembled to my touch. I would have filled her cute little cunt with my cock to her heart’s content. Over and over, for as long as she wanted, leaving her a satisfied, cum covered mess.

 

Too bad all that’s just a nice thought.


End file.
